Expensive Disaster
by Pocket Fool
Summary: Falling in love with the Boy Who Lived seemed impossible to Theo. The Boy Who Lived loving him, a cold blooded killer, back was just ridiculous. SLASH HP/TN.
1. Chapter 1

_We've sent people into space without even really knowing _  
><em>if there ever gonna come back down <em>  
><em>and there are people asking <em>  
><em>just where i am, <em>  
><em>is it ok to be afraid of hope if you don't know how to keep it?<em>

Charlie Simpson - down, down down

* * *

><p>The house was a wreck; ripped wallpaper, upturned furniture and broken glass scattering the floor. The front door was hanging of its hinges giving the illusion that it had been forced from its frame. There were pictures blasted off the walls, mirrors smashed on the floor and windows with gaping holes in them. The lights were out, it was completely silent; everything around him pointed to a rather violent break in and if the blood dripping of the walls was a good enough hint someone had been badly hurt during the event.<p>

Theo, however, didn't buy it.

He moved into the house silently and almost invisibly, knowing that his target was still very much alive somewhere in the ruined bungalow. He needed to be quick as he knew that he was not the only one visiting the man that night and he wanted to get in and out before they arrived.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, feeling with his magic for another heartbeat. Moving into the sitting room Theo looked around with narrowed eyes squinting through the dark at the complete and utter devastation that had been created in the tiny little bungalow. He couldn't make a mistake here. One wrong move could have him dead, another could give him a none-returnable ticket to Azkaban – he wanted neither. So, to avoid these little unwanted endings he had to think.

The man he wanted was in this room, he was probably armed but he knew that though the man had some fifty years more experience under his belt than he did himself he would be able to hold his way; it was what he was trained for.

His eyes flicked over the soot covered fireplace, the bulge that the ripped curtain was making and the large upturned drinks cabinet; all of which could be were his target was hiding. Just as he was about to take another step into the room however his eyes moved to the huge, overstuffed armchair: bingo.

Smirking he stalked forward on silent feet, eyes sparkling, and tapped the thing with his wand sharply.

Within a second the shabby, overstuffed armchair turned into a beefy, spluttering old man with very little hair.

Theo didn't give the man a chance to defend himself just flicked his wrist and summoned the man's wand into his own hand before standing straight and smiling cheerily at the gawking man.

"Horace Slughorn," he hummed, staring straight into the brown eyes of the old man, "You're a tricky one to track you know? It's taken me weeks to find you."

"Who are you?" Slughorn demanded, beads of sweat starting to form on his meaty forehead as he started at the man, (boy?) in front of him. He knew he'd been caught at last but he didn't think the man in front of him was a Death Eater. For one he wasn't wearing the costume instead wearing black slacks, a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood sending his face into shadow. The only thing he could clearly see was a pair of bright blue sparkling eyes which were so unnaturally bright he wondered if they were just an illusion.

"You don't know me," Theo said casually, not taking his eyes of the man who had little less than five minutes left.

Slughorn was obviously trying not to panic. His eyes were roaming over the room, trying to find an escape route, but then they flicked back to the wand pointed at him, "What do you want?"

"A lot of things really," Theo sighed wistfully, the manic grin still on his face, "But nothing you can provide."

"Who do you work for?" Slughorn screamed, panic overtaking him, and he threw all caution to the wind and made a mad dash to the window. He didn't make it, Theo let out a small chuckle and immobilised him sending the walrus like man flying with a loud crash as he fell to the floor.

Theo walked over, knelt down, and looked straight into the mans eyes, lowering his hood at last and allowing Slughorn to see that it wasn't even a fully grown wizard bringing about his death; it was an eighteen year old.

"I expected something better from you. You were so good at hiding; I just thought you'd be better at fighting. Hmm," Theo sighed, "Shame."

Slughorn couldn't reply though Theo was pleased to see his eyes flashed in terror.

Sighing Theo pulled out his wand and began his business. He usually liked to play a little, cause a little pain, but he didn't have time as he was pretty sure the visitors he was expecting would arrive in less than five minutes. Therefore Horus Slughorn's death was quick and relatively painless; one swift slice across his fat, meaty throat with a small black handled dagger and he was gone – chocking as blood poured onto the carpet.

Theo wasted no time in checking he'd left no magical signature or evidence that would point them in the right direction.

It was less than a second later that he was walking out the house and onto the deserted street. He was quick to pull out a cigarette as he walked away from the house to try and calm himself down. His heart was racing with the rush of taking yet another's life, he wanted to start giggling hysterically, he wanted to do it again and again and again. No one understood the sheer joy he got from taking another's life…

CRACK

The noise could mean nothing other than someone apperating. Theo made sure to make himself as invisible as possible, backing into the corner of a house, the only thing that could draw attention to him was the slight amber end of his cigarette but he was sure neither one of the men would have sharp enough eyes to even see that.

He watched from the shadows as Dumbledore lead none other than the famous Harry Potter towards the house he had just left.

It was fair to say that Theo hated Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't like he had done anything personal too him, he doubted whether or not the man knew his name, but the man was so…twisted in his beliefs that Theo had a great desire to slide his dagger into his chest and twist till he stopped moving forever. He said he was all for the 'greater good' but all he was doing was trying to excuse his actions which, in some cases, were worse than even Tom Riddle could do. Dumbledore could die for all Theo cared and he hoped to hell it was on the end of his knife that he did.

Harry Potter on the other hand was a completely different story. He, and his bloody parents for that matter, annoyed the shit out of him. James Potter, Harry's handsome father, was one of the most renowned Aurors in the country and was constantly splashed over the papers after returning from some terrifying mission the ministry sent him on. Lily Potter was the Runes teacher at Hogwarts and a bloody Mary Sue if Theo had ever seen one. She was smart, had to be to teach a subject like Runes, but she simply loved the fame that came with being James Potter's wife and the Boy Who Lived mother. She wasted no opportunity to get her face in the tabloids and Theo, though he didn't know all that much about the woman, felt her a little too self important to take all that seriously. Harry was his parent's son through and through, or so Theo thought. He was a poser, an attention seeker and enjoyed the men and women who fawned over his pretty little face and body. He was no longer just famous for surviving the Killing Curse he now helped sponsor the Nimbus name and was one of the ministry's poster boys. He was in the year below Theo meaning Theo had never spoken a word to the boy but with the amount of interviews the teen gave he knew more than enough.

He had heard through Tom that Dumbledore would be taking Harry Potter with him in his attempt to woe Slughorn back into work. It was a clever plan, Slughorn was a known collector of anyone who had the ability to become even slightly famous and adding Harry Potter to that collection would be the icing on top of the cake.

He didn't need to watch the pair into the house, he knew what they'd find after all, so, after stubbing out his cigarette, he apperated away from the sleepy little village leaving Dumbledore to find the body of his friend.

The Dark side of the war was a complicated one. You couldn't just ask you're questions like you could with the Light, you had to be sneaky about it, you had to be sure not to over step you're mark. Theo knew that he wasn't brilliant at this; if he had a question he would ask it and it would often earn him a beating from one of the prideful Death Eaters. Technically Theo wasn't a Death Eater – his arm was bare and the only mask he owned was one a friend had given him which was in the shape of a fox. He worked for the Dark rather than belonged to it. Tom had hired him after his father had offered him up for whore meat. His father had wanted him out of his house, out of his life altogether, and had therefore offered his son to his Lord when he had risen again in Theo's second year. Tom had had very little interest in sleeping with a lanky twelve year old boy at that time so had decided to take him and use him as something entirely different. He trained Theo to kill.

Theo wasn't the first one Tom had taken in and trained to basically be his personal assassin and he wouldn't be the last. Theo wasn't well known by the other Death Eaters, didn't really want to be, and if someone were to ask his father he would tell them that his son was a whore for his Lord as neither Theo nor Tom felt it necessary to fill him in on the details of Theo's actual job. Tom would use Theo whenever his other assassins wasn't available. Theo knew he wasn't the best, he had only been doing it for six years and the first two of those were more theory than actual doing, but he wasn't bad either. He could kill and not get found, he would happily torture for hours only occasionally killing them accidentally and he could hold his own in a fight against an Auror – all of which were necessary in his line of work. He liked his job. He hadn't at first admittedly, but that was because he was an emotional wreak of a twelve year old and had his father beating him left, right and centre. But after a year or so he stopped despising the snake like man who provided for him and grew to feel gratitude. Tom may not love him, Tom loved no one, but he came to realise that the man did care for him in some way which, for Theo, had been enough to start working and training hard.

He had been fourteen when he'd made his first kill and Tom had watched every minute of it. He hadn't said anything when Theo had collapsed into a heap next to the man he'd just killed and didn't move a muscle when he had started hyperventilating. Only when Theo had calmed down enough to stand up had Tom moved forward, flicking his wand at the body to make it disappear, and placed a kiss to Theo's forehead in, what Theo liked to believe, well done.

From then on Theo killed regularly. He had been caught a couple of times; getting out before he was identified thanks to the Death Eaters at the ministry. He'd been injured countless times, close to death at least four and tortured once. Overall his job was a dangerous one and he'd be stupid if he thought it anything else. He was still a learner, a novice compared to some of the guys Tom hired but he worked hard and he'd get there one day.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? I have a few chapters written but I can leave it as a oneshot too?<p>

Pocketx


	2. The Banjolin Song

_She stole my heart and made me sing _  
><em>She tore me limb from limb <em>  
><em>I did not think that I could love <em>  
><em>Or be loved that way again<em>

_Mumford & Sons - The Banjolin Song_

* * *

><p>"GIVE US A SMILE HARRY!"<p>

Camera's flashed, reporters shouted requests, people screamed out their affections and that was just in the short walk from the barrier leading to platform 9 ¾ to the shiny red Hogwarts' Express Train which was gleaming in the sunshine that had graced them for their return to Hogwarts

He smiled cheekily at crowded reporters that were never too far away from him or his family. His father was to his side having been the one to apperate him to the station as his mother was already on her way to Hogwarts to ready herself for the year ahead.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING ABOUT YOUR SIXTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS HARRY?"

"HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING MADE PREFECT THIS YEAR?"

Harry ignored the questions just turned to his father who had a rather similar grin on his face, a grin reserved for the flashing camera only; "I should get going, Hermione's going to be looking for me."

James nodded, gazing down at his son who looked so similar to himself, "I need to get back to the office too," his father admitted, pulling his son in for a hug making the cameras start flashing even more madly, "Give me an owl later and I'll see you at the weekend maybe."

"Course," Harry said, pulling back and stepping into one of the carriages "See you!"

With a last wave James watched his son bounce of into the train which, unlike the platform, reporters were not allowed on.

Harry moved through the train confidently. He was used to the gawking from the students and had learnt how to handle it. He even managed to dodge the couple or so girls who went in for a hug by using his sharp reflexes to twist out their way.

Instead of heading to his usual compartment where he would no doubt find Ron and the other's, he headed down the opposite side of the train towards the prefects compartment where he had been instructed to go as soon as he arrived via his Hogwarts letter that year. He wasn't too surprised that he'd been made prefect – Dumbledore absolutely adored him – and he was glad Hermione, one of his best friends, had managed to get it too meaning he would know at least one person on the team.

On his way down the train he stopped to talk to a few of his peers, asked people how their holidays were and everything; he had forgotten how many people the train could actually hold and by the time he finally extracted himself from the clutches of Terry Boot the train had ground into motion and was speeding out of the city meaning he was not only late for the Prefects meeting but he was also going to a lecture of Hermione about time keeping_ again. _

The Prefects compartment was a bit larger than the other's which was probably necessary as there were sixteen prefects and the head girl and boy to fit in. It seemed that everyone was indeed already there when he finally pushed open the door. After a quick glance around he was glad to see Hermione had saved him a seat despite the glare on her face which told him he was in trouble. He moved towards that seat totally ignoring the fact everyone in the compartment was watching him before he looked around properly. He then noticed two things. First being that he didn't know half the people in the compartment and the second being that the two people standing at the window, a female he was sure was in Ravenclaw and a male he'd never seen before, were both glaring rather darkly at him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, trying to head of any yelling that was no doubt going to commence.

"Oh no worries Potter, we all just love to wait for you," the girl standing said with a glare, "Now shut the hell up and listen."

Raising an eyebrow Harry stared at her, wondering what her problem was, "Who are you?"

"Harry," Hermione gasped at his rudeness, elbowing him in the ribs in reprimand.

"She's Head Girl Potter and in charge of your arse so I suggest you do as she says," the male beside the girl said pleasantly, "Or, if the great Potter can't find it within himself to take orders from lower beings like ourselves, fuck off and don't waste our time."

Harry gawped; he had never been talked to like that by anyone other than Malfoy. The male gave him a patronizing smile before nodding for the girl beside him to continue with whatever she had been saying before.

"As I was saying you've all been made prefect for a reason, Merlin knows why, but you have. I'm Rosa Vane and I've been made Head Girl." She gestured towards the man beside her, "This is Theo Nott and he's going to be your Head Boy. I know not many of you know us and I don't think we've ever spoken to any of you before but I'll assure you that you'll be seeing a lot of us this year…"

As she talked Harry took his time to examine the pair. He could honestly say he didn't have a clue who either were and, apart from now knowing their names, he knew nothing about them. Rosa Vane had thick, shiny curly black hair, petite features and large brown eyes. She was pretty enough, not stunning, but not hideous either. She seemed very down to earth if the way she was talking to them was anything to go by and she rather fancied the Head Boy if the looks she was giving him were anything to go by.

Theo was quite tall, broad shoulders and lean but still obvious muscle. He had chocolate brown hair falling over his forehead and into brilliant blue eyes and sharp, noble features; obviously a pure blood. He was gorgeous, Harry could admit that much, but he was so obviously a total and utter dick so Harry refused to give him the time of day.

Harry was quickly given his duties, sharing most with Hermione in which he was grateful, he walked out the compartment with the rest of them but he could still feel the Head Boy and Girl's glare on his back as he did so. He had obviously made quite the wrong impression: good work for the first day.

"I still can't believe you got Head Boy," Cedric muttered, staring down at Theo, "You! Of all people!"

Smirking Theo readjusted his head were it rested on Cedric's thigh. They were all piled in one of the carriages heading up to the school "Not my fault no one wants a Hufflepuff Head."

Glaring Cedric pinched Theo's ear, "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would prefer me to you, bloody Slytherin."

"True. Still, just means I have to look after Potter's spoilt arse not you. I didn't exactly ask for the job."

"Harry has a nice butt," Luna, a fourth year Ravenclaw, interrupted, picking at the orange and pink nail paint she had on.

Theo just rolled his eyes, "I have no interest in it. He should just stay out my way. I can't be dealing with his shit my last year."

Blaise Zabini looked up from him book to study his friend, "Do you even know anything about him? You've never even spoken to him."

"So? I'm not in his year – I shouldn't have too. You on the other hand my darling Blaise should at least of told him what a bloody arse he makes of himself every time he's in the papers."

Sighing Luna frowned at her friend, "Be nice to him Theodore. He's a good person."

"I'm treating him how I'm treating the other's Luna. He's nothing special to me," Theo told her truthfully, his fingers tracing Cedric's thigh softly, "He's your friend, not mine."

The conversation turned away from Harry then and Theo allowed himself to relax to the sound of his friend's voices. The journey up to the school was a ten minute one and Theo knew he had a very long, very dull sorting to sit through. So, while Luna chatted to Blaise about nonsensical things, he stared up at Cedric's face.

"Hey," Theo muttered, his hand reaching up to touch Cedric's cheek.

Cedric looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

Theo smirked at his suspicious friend, "Kiss me."

Cedric shouldn't off been surprised at the request. Theo had asked for more at more bizarre times. He didn't think Theo ever did normal. He hadn't had a real girlfriend in all the years Cedric had known him; only flings. He didn't understand boundaries between friends. If he was in the right mood he would sleep with whoever caught his fancy. Both he and Blaise had been on the end of one of these spontaneous decisions not that that had been a bad thing. He had willingly welcomed Theo into his bed, gladly offered everything he had to satisfy his friend and he knew Blaise was the same.

"Why should I?" Cedric hummed back,

Theo pouted, "Because we have a boring sorting to sit through in five minutes and I won't see you till tomorrow?"

Sighing Cedric bent his head and pressed, what was meant to be, a quick kiss to Theo's lips but Theo's hand went to the back of his neck and held him down and his lips parted turning the innocent kiss into a much steamier one.

When the carriage finally pulled at the entrance of the school Theo was sprawled underneath Cedric on one of the seats and Blaise and Luna were both watching as the pair lazily continued to grope each other.

"Come on you two, sorting," Luna said, nudging her three male friends out of their carriage.

Theo grabbed Cedric's hip and pulled him close till his mouth was on the paler boy's ear, "We could skip it, I can think of so many other things I want to do."

"Don't even think about it Theodore! You're Head Boy and you have to show face!" Luna glared, grabbing the blushing Cedric's hand and yanking him from the horny Slytherin's grip, "Blaise? Keep an eye on him."

Scowling like a child Theo followed the smirking Blaise away from the tempting Hufflepuff. He really couldn't be bothered sitting through the sorting…

Harry loved the start of term feasts. Mostly because he got to talk to everyone at the same time which, after a few days back at school, became virtually impossible as lives overtook once again. He would sit between Ron and Hermione, as always, but with Neville, Ginny, Dean and the rest of them around. On top of that there was great food and a promise of a lovely warm bed to crawl into when the night was out.

The carriages were always a bit of a bore though, squashed between two people with barely enough room to stretch his legs wasn't exactly perfect but he wouldn't complain like Ron was under his breath as he could already see Hermione's very thin fuse sparking up. He was very glad when the thing pulled to a halt and he was allowed step out the thing and stretch his stiff muscles properly for the first time in what seemed like hours.

The castle loomed over head but the torch light streaming from the open double doors gave off more than enough light for them to see. Students were pouring from the carriages into the warmth of the castle chatting avidly to their friends.

He was attracting quite a few stares if he wasn't mistaken. He got those sly smiles from the girls who walked past with hips swaying and hair flowing then you had the guys who would clap him on the back, nod with a grin on their boyish faces and glance over their shoulder as they walked away.

It was when he was returning a smirk to a pretty fifth year girl when he saw them. He could honestly say that he'd never seen Theodore Nott in his life before the train that morning. He still couldn't believe someone whom looked as ridiculously gorgeous as the new head boy had skipped under his radar! He was shocked too see then, in plain view of everyone, none other than a very flirty looking Theo press up against one Cedric Diggory whispering suggestively into his ear. How come Cedric had never mentioned the Slytherin boy before in one of their rare conversations? Were they dating? How long? Questions flew through Harry's mind as he stared at the pair. Cedric was blushing at what Theo was saying but, before anything else could happen, Luna grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him away leaving Theo in the hands of Zabini, a Slytherin in his own year who he, unsurprisingly, had never spoken to. What kind of weird group was that? Why had Luna never mentioned they were friends? What the hell was going on?

"Harry? Come on!" Hermione said, breaking him out of his thoughts "What're you looking at?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes still on the retreating back of Theo who was now getting dragged up the steps, "Nothing. Come on."

Taking their usual seats at the Gryffindor table Harry sunk down with Hermione to one side and Ron opposite. Others filling in the seats around them chattering and humming about the holidays.

"Bloody hell I'm starved," Ron muttered, eyeing the empty plate in front of him pleadingly.

"You're always starved," Seamus said from Harry's left, "And you've got a while yet till food, I heard there are more first years than ever this year."

"Where'd you hear that?" Dean asked from next to Ron.

"Just around," Seamus shrugged.

The conversation was kept light in the five minutes they had to wait for the first years to enter the hall in a long line behind McGonagall. There did indeed seem to be a large number of them and Harry could only hope most of them were put in different houses; being a prefect he now had a lot more responsibilities towards first years and the fewer that were put in Gryffindor the better.

It took over an hour to get every first year sorted and sat, Gryffindor ended up with no less than ten of them too. When the final first year was sorted Harry wasn't the only one who cheered loudly, it seemed everyone was grateful the whole thing was finally over, even the teachers whom all then glanced to the still very much cheerful Dumbledore expectantly.

"To both new and old students I am pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts." The man said after getting to his feet, gazing around the hall, "Now I have a few announcements but those can be left until after the feast."

After a small bow to his students Dumbledore sat and the food appeared on the tables resulting in a moan of approval from the general student body.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed loudly, diving for the food in front of him, not caring what it was so long as it was edible.

The conversation throughout dinner was kept strictly light; it was laughing and joking and general catching up. Harry spent a long time laughing with Seamus about the Irishman's summer trysts with the girls from the nearby village.

It was when the conversation turned to Quidditch that Harry let his mind wonder and his gaze roam around the hall. He hoped that the coming year was going to be a good one. It being his fifth year he knew it was going to be a hard one. O.W.L year was supposed to be the toughest and he knew he'd have to start putting more into his studies if he wanted to get anywhere but despite that he was looking forward to it. Fifth year seemed to the start of the senior school. First through to forth you were treated as a child, you where pushed by the teachers and they did a lot for you. Fifth was the year that they got a bit of independence, they were expected to be mature and set an example and Harry liked the though of people looking at him and seeing a young adult rather than a child. He was fifteen, two short years from wizarding maturity. He was determined to get through this year with decent grades, not too much trouble and without making a tit of himself.

He didn't search him out purposefully but Harry's eyes fell on the Slytherin table. Not bothering to do anything but skim over the blond head of Draco Malfoy or his two meaty sidekicks or the pug faced Pansy Parkinson and her stuck up friends moving instead to rest at the end of the table furthest away from the teachers table were the sixth years usually sit in every house. Theo was there, Zabini beside him as a couple of brawny guys Harry recognised from the Quidditch team. Theo was laughing along to something, his hair flopping over his face as he tried to catch his breath.

Harry was confused about Theo. The teen had been a bastard to him, being rude unnecessarily and Harry reckoned the teen would be like that to everyone he wasn't close too. He was obviously close to Cedric, if the flirting was anything to go by, and Zabini too if how close the pair were sitting was anything to go by but he didn't know any of his other friends.

He watched from across the hall as Theo snickered something in Zabini's ear, getting a smirk in return and a shake of the head.

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anyone as hot as Theo. He was chiselled, toned and bronzed to perfection. His lips were red for a bloke but just made Harry want to suck on them. His hair was a chocolate brown and short and eyes a bright blue. The only flaw Harry had seen was the network of scars littering the teen's body. There were tons of them from what Harry had seen of the teens arms and face and each a different length and severity. They were everywhere, some more noticeable than others, and Harry could even see some shining from across the pair of tables.

He didn't notice, to busy staring at Theo, when Blaise glanced his way before leaning in to Theo's ear and whispering something. Harry was startled then when instead of admiring Theo's face subtly he was staring directly into those bright blue eyes which met his gaze full on. It gave Harry a fright to be suddenly trapped in that stare and he could feel his cheeks heating up as Theo's eyes didn't waver.

Theo's expression was blank; he just stared back at Harry for the longest moment. Harry's whole body had frozen his breath had stopped, his head thumped. He knew his cheeks were burning a bright red but he couldn't understand why. His eyes widened considerably when Theo lifted the edge of his lips into a smirk.

His face was aflame but before he could bow his head in an effort to pretend like nothing happened Theo tilted his head to the left, peering at him like a puppy would, keeping that damn smirk on his face before he let his tongue flick out and swipe across his bottom lip in a fashion Harry could only describe as 'dirty'. It made his eyes bug out even more. What the hell was he doing? It was only when the teasing teen lifted two fingers to his lips and sucked them in as one would a cock that Harry turned away, if only for a moment, his face burning, his balls tingling and his stomach lurching.

When he looked back Theo was leaning into Blaise's ear though he was still staring at Harry intensely.

Unable to look away Harry then witnessed Theo's tongue toying with a smirking Blaise's ear as the man's hand slid rather obviously under the table where Blaise sat still not taking his eyes of Harry.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione's voice was shrill in his ear and he felt her hand shaking his arm to try and get his attention.

"What?" Harry near snapped at her, not really meaning too but she was pulling him out of a bubble he didn't know if he wanted to leave. Theo was very purposefully teasing him and he hoped to God that meant something other than the prat was just being a prat and making Harry blush for the fun. He wanted that man, that scarred, ridiculously sexy man who had, by then, pulled Blaise in for a rather soft looking kiss ignoring all the people around them though, in truth, the Slytherin's weren't bating an eyelid at the pair.

Hermione looked quite insulted at his tone, "I was just making sure you're alright. You've gone all flushed."

Harry turned, forced a smile at her, and nodded, "I'm fine, just tired."

Hermione still looked a little miffed but nodded back, turning back to her dinner and Harry was quick to snap his gaze back to Theo who had pulled away from Blaise and was acting as if nothing had happened. He was taking a gulp from his goblet, watching Harry over the rim but giving him nothing more than a lingering stare before turning his attention to the conversation around him leaving Harry staring at him without another glance in his direction.

Throughout the end of dinner and the entirety of Dumbledore's speech Harry eyes were always drawn back to Theo's form. He watched as the teen picked out a dessert – lemon meringue pie by the looks of it – and steal spoonfuls of Blaise's own pie while throwing a cheeky grin at his friend. He watched as Theo rolled his eyes at Dumbledore when he stood up to make the usual announcements and turn his attention to the bowl of grapes he'd managed to get a hold of and continue to ignore the old man who held everyone else's attention. He even watched as, after they were dismissed, the teen wait a moment as he watched the Slytherin prefects gather up the first years before he got to his feet and moved towards the door. He got his last look of him while walking up the stairs at the end of a long line of tiny first years with Hermione scowling while leading the way. Harry glanced over the banister over at the entrance to the dungeons and there he was, just about to walk into the shadows only he glanced back, as if he knew Harry was there. This time they stared at each other for a short moment. No teasing from Theo and no blushing from Harry, at least not till afterwards. Theo was again the one to look away first before he was swallowed up by the dark tunnel and leaving Harry hanging of the banister looking like a right idiot.

"Harry!" Hermione called impatiently from the top of the stares and Harry looked to see her with a group of terrified but sleepy looking first years surrounding her, "Come on!"

Harry did as he was told; helping her shepherd the first years up the many flights of stairs and towards the common room. After a quick explanation of where everything was, most importantly the different dorms, both he and Hermione retreated to their beds.

Harry's dorm was already filled with the soft snores of his roommates. He had grown used to their different noises over the years and after quickly brushing his teeth and stripping from his robes he crawled into his own bed with the crisp white sheets. It wasn't long before his soft snores joined the others, his dreams plagued with a certain Slytherine.

* * *

><p>Soooo, what're we thinking? x<p> 


End file.
